familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Project Charlemagne
Introduction This project within Familypedia aims to document as many descendants of Charlemagne as possible, giving each a separate article showing parents, siblings, and children. Descendants of Charlemagne. There are two main sections to the page: *"To be done" lists the live tips of the branches of Charlemagne's family tree. *"Difficulties" lists the tips of branches that seem to have vanished in the mists of time. (Dead tips are not listed here.) Status Generations 1-10 are largely complete: generally each known individual has a page on Familypedia, listing the parents, siblings, and all known children. We are now adding pages to complete generation 11, though many lines of well-known people already extend much further down, some reaching living people. See Count of descendants on Familypedia, per generation. An individual's "Order of Charlemagne" (the generation number) appears in the list of facts generally on the sensor page for the individual, after the necessary number of "saves" of pages in the chain that determines the number. Because of this automatically-upgraded property, there is no further need for the categories that we formerly used for indicating a person's generation number. A person-article must have a corresponding sensor page before receiving an Order of Charlemagne. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of the shortest line for most people who have multiple lines. Sources :See also the /sources/ subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that may be fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *'Medieval Lands' - a detailed study of "contemporary" and later documents, with the results arranged by territory and period and family, and interlinked *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 "descendants"' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 18 children at present and is primarily interested in Royalty *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne - several well-researched lines, some in English with few Dutch components; probably not exhaustive *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' - Familypedia has found a few gaps in it - now defunct *thePeerage.com - over 400,000 individuals (British and Continental European, not necessarily descended from KdG), with links to parents, spouses, and children, based on sources such as "Burke" and "Cokayne" *Genealogics by Leo van de Pas *Quebec Genealogy *RoyaList Online *e-familytree.net, a compilation, by Rob Salzman of Oregon, of over 750,000 people linked somehow to Charlemagne; clearly far from comprehensive (though it may contain more descendants), because it gives him only one child. *Genealogie Mittelalter now defunct *Genealogie EU Please tell us if you find another good-looking source. Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "Sources" or "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. See the /others/ subpage for small sample comparing children numbers from some of the above. In progress (People whose children do not yet all have individual pages on Familypedia, but whose ancestral connection to Charlemagne is probably completely documented here) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Mahaut de Chalon (c1020-c1067) #Roger I de Montgommery (1020-1094) #Robert I of Eu (1021-1089) #Ralph van Gent (c1022-?) #Ekbert I. von Formbach (c1022-1109) #Philippa d'Auvergne (1023-c1070) #Cäcilie von Sangerhausen (c1024-c1071) #Heinrich II. von Formbach (c1024-1108) #Mencia of Navarre (c1025-1073) #Meginhard von Formbach (c1026-1066) #Folcard I van Gent (1027-1073) #Centule V de Béarn (c1030-1090) #Geoffroi I Rudel de Blaye (1030-1089) #Tuta von Formbach (c1030-aft1090) #Tchélétis de Trèves (1034-c1081) #Herman van Gronsveld (c1035-c1082) #Robert of Nevers (c1035-1098) #Ermengarde de Carcassonne (c1036-c1100) #Clémence de Bigorre (c1036-bef1065) #Ebles II de Roucy (c1037-1103) #Baudouin de Guines (c1038-aft1091) #Béatrix de Bigorre (c1038-1095) #Sancha of Aragon (c1039-c1086) #Girard de Gascogne (c1040-1095) #Gisela de Gascogne (c1040-c1087) #Hugues I de Rethel (1040-1118) #Eudes II de Troyes (c1040-1115) #André de Ramerupt (c1040-aft1118) #Fille de Rumigny (c1040-c1087) #Unia de Comborn (1040-c1087) #Amiel I de Fos (1040-1086) #Aélis de Montdidier (c1042-c1099) #Humberge de Limoges (1044-c1091) #Robert I Bertrand de Bricquebec (1045-1082) #Marguerite de Roucy (c1045-aft1103) #Aude de Rumigny (c1045-c1092) #Stefanie de Provence (1045-1085) #Gilberge de Provence (c1045-c1067) #Burkhard II. von Moosburg (c1045-1106) #Thierry de Montbéliard (1045-1105) #Bernard I de Comborn (1045-1123) #Adelheid van Holland (1045-1085) #Lithuise de Soissons (1045-1112) #Tochter von Österreich (c1047-c1094) #Berthold von Poigen (c1047-c1142) #Burkhard III. von Moosburg (c1047-c1133) #Gerhard I van Lohn (c1048-1092) #Adalbert von Ortenburg (c1049-c1096) #Ernst von Grögling (c1049-c1096) #Mayor of Navarre (c1049-1115) #Hermann I. von Winzenburg (c1049-1122) #Oda von Werl (1050-1111) #Otto II van Zutphen (c1050-1113) #Luitpold II. von Österreich (1050-1095) #Ildégarde de Thouars (c1050-aft1100) #Godehilde de Fougères (1050-aft1098) #Bertrand II de Provence (1050-1093) #Élisabeth de Valois (c1050-c1097) #Dietrich II. von Katlenburg (c1050-1085) #Frédéric de Montbéliard (c1050-1092) #Geoffroy III de Semur (c1050-1123) #Ada de Montdidier (c1050-aft1121) #Alice de Montfort-sur-Risle (1050-1090) #Adhémar III de Limoges (1050-1133) #Adelheid von Lauffen (c1050-c1097) #Hugues-Geoffroi de Marseille (1050-1128) #Richard of Flanders (c1050-1105) #Ita von Cham (c1050-1101) #Friedrich I. von Schwaben (c1050-1105) #Jeanne de Geneve (1050-1095) #Robert III, Duke of Normandy (c1051-1134) #Urraca of Navarre (c1051-1108) #Mathilde von Moosburg (c1051-c1098) #Hugues VI de Lusignan (1051-1102) #Sophia von Formbach (c1052-aft1088) #Sophie de Montbéliard (c1052-1114) #Aimery de Narbonne (c1052-c1105) #Artau II de Pallars Sobirà (c1052-1124) #Philip I of France (1052-1108) #Ermanjart de Montagu (c1052-aft1088) #Ermentrude de Montdidier (c1053-aft1102) #Godefroy de Boulogne (c1053-aft1100) #Harold of Ewyas (c1053-aft1100) #Roger II de Foix (c1053-1124) #Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) #Judith de Lens (c1054-aft1086) #Marguerite of Avranches (1054-c1101) #Foi de Narbonne (c1055-aft1105) #Ermentrude de Bourgogne (1055-1105) #Hugues Damas (c1055-c1118) #Béatrix de Montdidier (c1055-aft1129) #Adelheid von Weimar (c1055-1100) #William de Warenne, 1st Earl of Surrey (1055-1088) #Aénor d'Amboise (1055-c1102) #Pierre de Foix (c1055-aft1084) #Otakar II. von Steiermark (c1055-1122) #Othelhildis von Katlenburg (c1055-c1102) #Kunigunde von Weimar (1055-1140) #Hugues I d'Amboise (1055-1129) #Fille de Provence (c1055-c1102) #Judith of Avranches (1056-c1103) #Adalbert III. von Calw (c1056-1094) #Baldwin de Hainaut (1056-1098) #Agnès de Soissons (1057-1124) #Sancha of Barcelona (c1057-1095) #Mathilde von Cham (c1057-c1125) #Dietrich von Ammensleben (c1057-1120) #Dirk van Horn (c1057-1125) #Bertha van Holland (c1058-1094) #Eudes I de Bourgogne (1058-1103) #Raymond de Bourgogne (1059-1107) #Gerberge de Provence (1060-1118) #Agnes of Aquitaine (aft1060-c1078) #Bretislaus II of Bohemia (c1060-1100) x Liutgard von Bogen (c1074-c1121) #Arnold I van Loon (1060-1135) #Raimbaud I d'Agoult (1060-1113) #Konrad von Merheim (c1060-aft1088) #Gottfried I. von Calw (c1060-1131) #Godefroy I de Louvain (1060-1139) #Clémence of Aquitaine (1060-1142) #Étienne I de Penthièvre (c1060-1135) #Ennoguen de Vitré (1060-aft1080) #Robert I of Harcourt (1060-1101) x Colette of Argouges (1075-c1122) #Raoul I de la Haye (1060-1100) #Daughter of Bohemia (bef1061-c1108) #Ide de Boulogne (c1061-c1108) #Udalrich von Mähren-Brünn (c1061-1115) #Uta von Calw (c1062-c1109) #Adela of Normandy (c1062-1138) #Beatrice de Bourgogne (1063-c1110) #Henri III de Louvain (c1063-1095) #Hugues III du Perche (c1063-1110) #Richardis von Spanheim (c1064-c1112) #Adelaide de Vermandois (1064-1120) #André I de Vitré (1064-1135) #Berthold I. von Andechs (c1064-1151) #Friedrich II. von Pongau (c1065-1120) #Guillaume IV Taillefer of Angoulême (1065-1118) #Hélissende of Avranches (1065-c1112) #Irmgard von Rott (c1065-1101) #Vladislaus I of Bohemia (1065-1125) #Sybille de Bourgogne (c1065-aft1103) #Ramentrude de Soissons (1065-1117) #Rotrou du Perche (c1065-aft1111) #Robert II of Flanders (c1065-1111) #Judith of Bohemia (c1066-1108) #Henry of Portugal (1066-1112) #Engelbert II. von Spanheim (c1066-1141) #Bernard Aton IV Trencavel (1066-1129) #Siegfried II. von Spanheim-Lebenau (c1067-1132) #Alix de Namur (1068-aft1124) #Henry I of England (1068-1135) #Sobeslav I of Bohemia (c1068-1140) #Godefroi I de Namur (1068-1139) #Ermengarde d'Anjou (c1068-1146) #Raymond II de Melgueil (1070-1120) #Udalschalk von Lurn (bef1070-1115) #Svatopluk Olomoucký (c1070-1109) #Mahaut-Philippa de Toulouse (c1070-1117) #Jourdain V Eschivat de Chabannais (1070-1125) #Bernard de Neufmarché (1070-1125) #Aymon I de Genève (c1070-1128) #Adalbert II. von Bogen (c1072-1146) #Udihild von Urach (1072-1134) #Ota II. Olomoucký (c1072-1126) #Raoul I de Fougères (1072-1124) #Engelbert von Schwarzenburg (c1073-aft1125) #Thomas de Coucy (1073-c1130) #Beatrix de Boves (c1073-1144) #Hugh de Champagne (c1074-1125) #Hermann II. von Salm (c1075-1136) #Geoffroy III de Thouars (c1075-1123) #Ermesinde von Luxemburg (1075-1143) #Otto III. von Wolfratshausen (c1075-1127) #Ermessinde de Melgueil (1075-c1122) #Guillaume V de Montpellier (1075-1122) #Almodis de la Marche (1075-1110) #Gisele de Bourgogne (1075-aft1133) #Alix de Savoie (c1076-1111) #Etiennette de Bourgogne (c1077-c1124) #Agnes de Savoie (c1077-1091) #Ide de Louvain (1077-1139) #Clemence de Bourgogne (1078-1129) #Mathilde von Luxemburg (c1078-aft1141) #Hakon Paulsson (c1079-1126) #Adèle de Dammartin (c1080-c1140) #Otto I. von Salm (c1080-1150) #Piroska of Hungary (c1080-1134) #Adelheid von Bregenz (c1080-1167) #Raymond II Bernard of Anduze (1080-1128) x Sibylle de Montpellier (1094-1159) #Simon II de Parthenay (1080-1121) #Wilhelm I. von Luxembourg (1081-1131) #Eudes de Dammartin (c1082-bef1130) #Ramon Berenguer III of Barcelona (1082-1132) #Werner I. von Thierstein (1083-1154) #Elisabeth von Dießen (c1084-1126) #Egino III. von Urach (1085-aft1160) #Hugues I de Vaudemont (c1085-1155) #Rudolf von Bregenz (c1085-1160) #Bolesław III Wrymouth of Poland (1086-1138) #Guillaume of Blois (c1086-1150) #Guillaume IV de Mâcon (c1088-1155) #Otto I. von Ortenburg (1088-1152) #Theobald II de Champagne (c1088-1152) #Sophia of Poland (c1089-c1112) #Simon de Lorraine (c1090-1138) #Konrad I. von Zähringen (c1090-1152) #Marguerite de Bourgogne (c1090-c1137) #Gisèle de Vaudemont (1090-1141) #Adelheid von Dießen (c1090-1126) #Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) x Ermengarde of Maine (-1126) #Adelaide of Poland (c1091-1127) #Stéphanie de Vaudemont (c1091-c1174) #Agnès de Bourgogne (c1091-c1138) #Isabelle de Bourgogne (c1092-c1139) #Geertruid Petronella van Lotharingen (c1092-1144) #Friedrich III. von Regensburg (c1095-1120) #Conan III de Bretagne (1095-1148) #Stephen of England (c1095-1154) #Dedo IV. von Wettin (c1096-1124) #Konrad von Meißen (c1098-1157) #Liutgard von Zähringen (c1098-1131) #William X of Aquitaine (1099-1137) #Agnes of Blois (c1099-1129) #Thierry of Flanders (1100-1168) #Godfried van Cuyk (1100-1158) #Herman II van Cuijk (c1100-c1169) #Judith von Zähringen (c1100-c1147) #Ermengarde of Alsace (c1106-c1153) #Mathilde_von_Wettin_(c1100-1125) #Adelheid von Habsburg (c1110-aft1155) #Raymond de Poitiers (c1115-1149) #Sophie von Bayern (c1117-1145) #Wulfhild von Bayern (c1119-c1166) #Mathilde von Bayern (c1121-c1168) #Emmon van Loon (?-1078) #Urraca of Pamplona (?-?) #Estefania of Urgell (c1102-1143) #Ermengol VI of Urgell (1096-1154) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Aldonza Ordóñez (c999-aft1032) #Ramiro I of Aragon (bef1007-1063) #Ordoño Ordóñez (c1012-c1077) #Bermudo III de León (c1015-1037) #Mayor of Navarre (c1015-1044) #Ferdinand of León and Castile (1016-1065) #Sancha de León (c1020-1067) #Jimena of Navarre (c1020-c1067) #Adelaide of Normandy (c1026-c1090) #Havoise de Bretagne (1027-1072) #Enguerrand de Ponthieu (c1033-1053) #Diederik van Wassenberg (c1035-1082) #Gisla de Nice (c1034-c1090) #Adélaïde de Montdidier (c1035-c1068) #Beatrice de Ponthieu (c1035-c1082) #Guy de Ponthieu (c1035-1100) #Berenguer de Empurias (c1035-1098) #Henry of Warwick (c1036-1119) #Ebles II de Roucy (c1037-1103) #Geoffroy Grenonat (c1037-1084) #Hadwide de Rumigny (c1038-c1085) #Gislebert de Duras (bef1040-bef1138) #Bovo de Duras (c1040-c1087) #André de Ramerupt (c1040-aft1118) #Raymond of Avignon (1040-1096) #Oda von Babenberg (c1040-c1087) #Fille de Rumigny (c1040-c1087) #Yves V de Beaumont-sur-Oise (c1040-c1087) #Gaucelin II de Pierre-Buffière (1041-1095) #Aélis de Montdidier (c1042-c1099) #Raymond IV de Toulouse (c1042-1105) #Fille de Rumigny (c1040-c1087) #Humberge de Limoges (1044-c1091) #Berenger II de Millau (c1045-aft1070) #Richenza von Dithmarschen (c1045-c1092) #Marguerite de Roucy (c1045-aft1103) #Eudes de Beaumont-sur-Oise (1045-1096) #Bertrand-Rambaud of Orange (c1045-aft1073) #Guillemette de Matha (1045-c1092) #Gauthier I de Brienne (1045-1090) #Thierry de Montbéliard (1045-1105) #Almodis de Toulouse (1047-1124) #Robert de Beaumont, 1st Earl of Leicester (1049-1118) #Adhémar III de Limoges (1050-1133) #Ada de Montdidier (c1050-aft1121) #Agathe de Nevers (c1050-aft1106) #Herve II de Donzy (c1050-1120) #Ermengarde of Nevers (1050-?) #Frédéric de Montbéliard (c1050-1092) #Sophie de Montbéliard (c1052-1114) #Ermentrude de Montdidier (c1053-aft1102) #Judith of the Holy Roman Empire (1054-c1094) #Salomon II de Lavardin (1055-1101) #Elisabeth de Vergy (c1055-1119) #Béatrix de Montdidier (c1055-aft1129) #Heinrich von Northeim (c1055-1101) #Kuno von Northeim (c1055-1103) #Siegfried III. von Boyneburg (c1055-1107) #Edward of Salisbury (1059-c1106) #Renauld II of Nevers (1059-1097) #Gertrud von Braunschweig (c1060-1117) #Emma of Sicily (c1063-1120) #Berthold I. von Andechs (c1064-1151) #Roger Bigod (1065-1107) #Gebhard II. von Dießen (c1067-aft1099) #Otton II de Chiny (c1068-aft1131) #Adelheid von Dießen (c1069-c1116) #Guillaume VI d'Auvergne (c1069-1136) #Hermann I. von Ravensberg (aft1070-c1144) #Ramiro of Monzón (1070-1116) #Raymond I de Turenne (1070-1123) #Guigues-Raymond of Albon (c1071-c1118) #Agnes of the Holy Roman Empire (c1072-1143) #Nicolas II de Rumigny (c1074-aft1153) #Yaroslav Svyatoslavich of Chernigov (1074-1129) #Geoffroy I du Puy-du-Fou (1075-c1122) #Rotrou III du Perche (c1075-1144) #Marguerite du Perche (c1075-c1122) #Alpaïde de Turenne (1075-aft1100) #Agnès de Braine (1075-c1122) #Renaud de Clermont (c1075-c1152) #Aimeri I de Châtellerault (1077-1151) #Béatrix du Perche (1078-1118) #Gepa von Arnsberg (c1079-1135) #Thierry de Milly (1080-1135) #Guillem III de Forcalquier (c1080-1129) #Gervaise de Beauvau (c1080-1111) #Adelheid von Sulzbach (1081-1136) #Floris II van Holland (1085-1122) #Ingertha of Denmark (c1083-) #Cecilia of Denmark (c1083-) #Konrad I. von Dachau (c1083-aft1130) #Juhaël de Châteaubriand (1085-1129) #Mathilde du Perche (1085-1143) #Otto I. von Valley (c1085-c1135) #Beatrix von Dachau (c1086-c1128) #Heinrich V of the Holy Roman Empire (1086-1125) #Ebles II de Ventadour (1086-1155) #Agnes van Limburg (c1086-1136) #Ponce II de Empurias (c1086-aft1154) #Guillaume IV de Mâcon (c1088-1155) #Otto I. von Bayern (?-1156) #Marguerite de Bourgogne (c1090-c1137) #Raymond des Baux (1090-1150) x Etiennette de Gevaudan (1100-1161) #Mathilde van Limburg (c1090-aft1148) #Agnès de Bourgogne (c1091-c1138) #Isabelle de Bourgogne (c1092-c1139) #Guigues I de Forez (c1092-aft1137) #Adèle de Savoie (1092-1154) #Ragnald III Kali (c1093-1158) #Amédée III de Savoie (1095-1149) #Guillaume III Crespin de Bec (1095-c1142) #Liutgard von Windberg (c1095-1157) #Aymery V de Rochechouart (1100-1170) #Agnès de Maurienne (1104-aft1180) #Hugues-Geoffroy II de Marseille (1105-1166) #Archambaud Janvre de la Bouchetière (c1105-aft1147) #Siegfried II. von Artlenburg (c1105-c1137) #Matilda de Boulogne (1105-1152) #Boson IV de Périgord (1110-1165) #Beatrijs van Aalst (c1110-bef1160) #Jean I de Vendôme (1110-1182) #Pierre de Montrabel (c1110-1156) #Agnes von Saarbrücken (1115-aft1147) #Gui de Thouars (c1120-1176) #Eble de Mauléon (1120-1190) #Simon I. von Saarbrücken (c1120-1180) #Friedrich I Barbarossa of the Holy Roman Empire (1122-1190) #Bertha von Schwaben (c1124-c1194) #Azzo V of Este (1125-1193) #Geoffroy IV de Thouars (1125-1173) #Heinrich der Löwe (c1130-1195) #Welf VII (c1135-1167) #Aelis d'Aubusson (1135-?) #Petronila of Aragon (1136-1173) #Richenza von Habsburg (c1143-1180) #Béatrice I de Bourgogne (1145-1184) #Unknown of Auvergne (1188-?) #Élise of Auvergne (1190-1222) #Archambaud I de Périgord (1190-1239) #Guillaume IX of Auvergne (1195-1246) #Wulfhild von Sachsen (-1126) #Adélaïde de Provence (?-1129) #Albrecht III von Habsburg (-1199) #Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Esiko I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Juliane du Perche (?-?) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Mencia of Navarre (c1025-1073) #Sancho IV of Navarre (c1039-1076) #Mayor of Navarre (c1049-1115) #Urraca of Navarre (c1051-1108) #Robert III, Duke of Normandy (c1051-1134) #Ranulphe II de Briquessart (1052-1129) #Renaud II de Joigny (1060-1115) #Adela of Normandy (c1062-1138) #Hugo IX. von Dagsburg (c1062-aft1137) #Gilbert I de Gevaudan (1065-1112) #Henry I of England (1068-1135) #Mahaut-Philippa de Toulouse (c1070-1117) #Raymond de Narbonne (c1070-aft1120) #Agnes of the Holy Roman Empire (c1072-1143) #Richard FitzPons (c1080-1129) #Heinrich V of the Holy Roman Empire (1086-1125) #Louis I de Bournonville (c1088-c1135) #Robert II Clément (c1090-) #Mesud I of Rum (c1095-1156) #Adelheid von Ballenstedt (c1100-c1147) #Albrecht von Brandenburg (c1100-1170) #Godescal II de Morialme (c1100-c1147) #Ida von Arnsberg (c1103-aft1154) #Eilika von Werl-Rietberg (c1103-c1150) #Hameline de Beaupréau (1107-?) #Hedwig von Ravensberg (c1110-aft1166) #Adela von Orlamünd (c1110-1155) #Beatrix van Limburg (c1115-c1164) #Gerard van Wassenberg (c1117-aft1166) #Dochter van Limburg (c1120-c1150) #Bertrand III de Brosse (1130-1176) #Robert II Malet de Graville (1130-c1177) #Ermengarde de Montlhéry (1135-1175) #Petronila of Aragon (1136-1173) #Bernhard II. zur Lippe (c1140-1224) #Sigiboto von Mörsmoosen (c1143-c1190) #Béatrice I de Bourgogne (1145-1184) #Helena of Znojmo (1145-c1204) #Bard of Rein (c1150-1194) #Ida von Pongau (c1150-c1210) #Bertram III de Verdun (?-1192) Generation 14 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 14)) #Ramiro of Monzón (1070-1116) #Adelheid van Gelre (c1080-1156) #Ponce II de Cervera (c1085-bef1155) #Ramon de Cervera (c1090-c1183) #Roger I de Joinville (1090-1137) #Maud of Hanslape (c1097-) #Gerard II van Gelre (c1098-c1131) #Adelheid von Ballenstedt (c1100-c1147) #Albrecht von Brandenburg (c1100-1170) #Archambaud VII de Bourbon (1100-1171) #Alexander de Seton (c1110-c1160) #Mathilde van Saffenberg (c1120-1145) #Rigaud II de Tournemire (1120-c1167) #Christina von Weimar-Orlamünde (c1123-c1170) #Bertrand III de Brosse (1130-1176) #Aveline de Château-Landon (1130-1196) #Margaretha van Limburg (1135-1172) #Hendrik III van Limburg (1140-1221) #Hermann II. von Ravensberg (c1150-1221) #Esclarmonde de Foix (c1150-aft1215) x Jourdain III de l'Isle-Jourdain (c1150-1205) #Hardouin IV de Maillé (1197-1245) #Miracle de Montlaur (1235) #Yolanda van Gelre (-1131) #Judith van Gelre (-1151) Generation 15 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 15)) #Jean I d'Avesnes (1218-1257) #Baudoin d'Avesnes (1219-1295) #Ermessende de Castelbon (?-1230) Generation 16 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 16)) Generation 17 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 17)) #Ithier III de Barbézieux (1200-1253) Generation 18 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 18)) #Laure de Castellane (1183-1236) #Alijd Jansdr van Hodenpijl (c1343-bef1434) Generation 19 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 19)) #Jan Dircks van Hodenpijl (bef1380-1426) Generation 30 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 30)) #Theodorus Jacobsz Bergman (1784-) Difficulties Disputed descendants Without a trace Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?), without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?), without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?), without a trace #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?), daughter of Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) #Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896), daughter of Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) #Frederuna (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Adelheid (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Rotrud (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Hildegard (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Arnulf (?-?), son of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Drogo (?-?), son of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Alpais (?-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912), son of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912), son of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936), daughter of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Enfant de Limoges (?-?), child of Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) #Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) may have married Werner V of Worms, but is unlikely to be the mother of his son; daughter of Kunigunde von Schwaben (c880-?) #Ava de Ribagorce (?-?), daughter of Raymond I de Ribagorce (c865-916) Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Corrado Cono di Ivrea (?-c1000) without a trace #Eberhard von Franken (c885-939), son of Glismut (c866-924) #Gisla di Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Otto von Franken (?-aft918), son of Glismut (c866-924) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Udo II von der Wetterau (?-982) without a trace #Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973), son of Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) #Wiltrud von Bayern (?-c953), daughter of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Liutpold von Bayern (?-994), son of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Berthold von Bayern (?-980), son of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Richilde, daughter of Boso d'Arles (885-936) #Gisela, daughter of Boso d'Arles (885-936) #Helie, son of Boson I de la Marche (910-968) #Gilbert of the Ardennes (?-964), son of Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Sigebert de Lorraine (?-?), son of Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Gerhard II von Juelich (c930-963), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Gebhard von Juelich (c930-?), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Adalhard von Juelich (?-?), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Fulcoin du Maine (c967-aft992), son of Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Herbert du Maine (?-1046), son of Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Hermann von Bayern (?-954), son of Judith di Friuli (?-?) #Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974), son of Judith di Friuli (?-?) #Rodolphe de Provence (?-aft929), son of Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) #Guillem de Ribagorce, son of Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) #Ava de Ribagorce, daughter of Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) #Adalhard von Metzgau (?-?), son of Oda von Sachsen (?-952) #Rodolphe de Hainaut (?-?), Count of Maasgau and Haspengau; son of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Liethard de Hainaut (?-?), daughter of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Unknown de Hainaut (?-?), married to Nevelung, Count of Betuwe; daughter of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Miro of Aragon (?-?), married to Beatriz daughter of Garcia of Pamplona (c835-912); son of Acibella de Gascogne (c880-?) #Gisela di Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Harduin di Ivrea (?-1015), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Wibert di Ivrea (?-1030), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Amadeus di Ivrea (?-?), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Geila de Vermandois (c975-?), daughter of Albert I de Vermandois (915-987) and Gerberge de Lorraine (c935-978) #Ernst VI von Dollnstein (?-c1013), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Hartwig von Regensburg (?-c1005), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Guntpolt von Dollnstein (?-c1022), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Altmann von Dollnstein (?-?), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Adalbert, son of Boson II de la Marche (950-1006) #Ermengarda de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Richilda de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Aldrie de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Adelaide of Lower Lorraine (?-?), daughter of Charles (953-993) and Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) #Richard de Provence (924-962), son of Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) #Hugobert de Provence (927-976), son of Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) #Raoul de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Geoffroy de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Foulques de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Gebhart von der Wetterau (c966-1016), son of Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) #Eberhard II von Auelgau (?-966), son of Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) #Gottfried von Auelgau (?-970), son of Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) #García of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Sancho of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Dadildis of Pamplona (?-?), daughter of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Munia of Pamplona (?-?), daughter of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #García Bastard of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Kunigunde von Franken (913-?), daughter of Konrad der Jüngere (c881-918) #Liutold von Schwaben (?-?), son of Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) #Konrad von Schwaben (?-?), son of Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) #Sunifred de Pallars (?-?), son of Llop of Pallars (?-?) #Riquilda de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Llop of Pallars (?-?) #Matfried II. von Metz (?-?), son of Luitgard de Lorraine (915-960) #Matilda de Bourgogne (969-?), grandmother or great-grandmother of Gerold II de Geneve (?-1080) and ancestress of the Staufer; daughter of Mathilde (943-?) #Hugues de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Pons III de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Armengol de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Orbita of Pamplona (?-?), married to al-Tawil, Lord of Huesca; daughter of Sancho I of Pamplona (c860-925) #Siegfried von Luxemburg (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Poloaner von Moselgau (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Gislebert von Moselgau (?-1004), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Sohn von Luxemburg (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Meginhard von Gilching (?-?), son of Unknown von Bayern (?-?) Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Arduino II d'Ivrea (?-?) x Willa II of Tuscany (?-?), apparently the ancestors of the counts of Canavese #Velasquita of Pamplona (?-?) three marriages, but no recorded children -- may be the ancestor of the counts of Biscaya #Mathilde von Schweinachgau (?-?) children unclear #Siegfied van Holland (?-?), son of Aarnout van Holland (951-993) x Lutgardis von Luxemburg (955-1003) #Adela Capet (c973-c1068), daughter of Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) amd Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) #Elizabeth de Chalon (970-1014), daughter of Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) #Guibert di Biandrate (?-?), son of Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Amadeus II di Pombia (?-?), son of Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Thietmar von Sachsen (?-1048), son of Bernhard I von Sachsen (c950-1011) #Manassès de Guines (c995-c1035), son of Ardolf I de Guines (c966-aft996) #Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066), son of Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) #Aribo von Ensburg (?-?), son of Arnold von Rottgau (?-c1020) #Meginhard IV von Schweinachgau (?-c1030), son of Berthold von Schweinachgau (?-c1005) #Amelius de Toulouse (?-?), one of Fille de Toulouse (?-?) #Guy de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier II de Vexin (?-c1020) #Heinrich von Schweinfurt (?-1043) may be ancestor of counts of Lechsgemünd, Horburg and Graisbach; son of Gerberga von der Wetterau (c960-1036) #Eudes de Roucy (?-aft1021), son of Gislebert de Roucy (c950-c1000) #Hermann II von Keldachgau (?-1040), son of Herman I von Bonngau, Eifelgau und Mieblgau (c929-959) #Matfrid von Egisheim (?-?), son of Hugo III. von Egisheim (c945-c980) #Gerhard von Egisheim (?-?), son of Hugo III. von Egisheim (c945-c980) #Helgaud de Châteaudun (?-?), son of Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) #Hugues de Châteaudun (?-?), son of Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) #Otto I von Sundgau (1015-1055), son of Ida de Bar (?-?) #Adalbert von Habsburg (1016-1055), son of Ida de Bar (?-?) #Budic de Cornouaille (?-1091), son of Judith de Nantes (?-1063) #Unknown Billung (?-?), daughter of Liutger von Westfalengau (?-1011) and Emma von Lesum (c977-1038) #Judith von Babenberg (?-?), daughter of Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) #Kunigunde von Babenberg (?-?), daughter of Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) #Meginhard von Gilching, son of Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #Amelung Billung (?-?), son of Wichman Billung (?-967) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Agnes de Dammartin (?-?) children unknown #Agnes von Lausitz (?-?) without a trace #Arduino II of Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Constance de Savoie (aft1065-c1112) husband, children unknown #Ermengol I de Pallars (?-1030) fate unclear; son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Estefania de Barcelona (c1000-bef1040) children unknown #Fronilde Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) children unknown #García Gómez de Saldaña y Liébana (?-?) children unknown #Gerberge de Louvain (?-aft1100) one son known by his first name only #Hellouin de Meulan (?-?) one son known by name only #Ketil Tostisson (c1054-c1101) children unknown #Munio Gómez de Saldaña y Liébana (?-?) children unknown #Regnier de Louvain (?-1077) no trace of a family, but old enough to raise one #Sancho Gómez de Ceión (?-1009) children unknown #Suanehild von Chiemgau (c1035-1101) often listed as wife of Luitpold II. von Österreich (1050-1095), but her niece Ita von Cham (c1050-1101) fits better in that role; daughter of Bilihild von Dießen (?-1075) #Toda de Castilla (?-aft1031) children unknown #Fulk of Arlon (?-1078), son of Adela de Bar (c990-?) #Henry of Flanders (c1035-?), son of Adèle of France (1009-1079) and Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) #Richard of Flanders (c1050-1105), son of Adèle of France (1009-1079) and Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) #Hermann III von Keldachgau (?-1056), son of Adolf I von Keldachgau (?-1018) #Geoffroy de Thouars (?-?), son of Agnes de Blois (?-?) #Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066), son of Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) #Gonzalo García de Castilla (?-aft1011), son of Ava de Ribagorza (c945-aft995) and García Fernández de Castilla (938-995) #Oneca de Castilla (?-?), married Al-Mansur Ibn Abi Aamir (c938-1002), children unknown; daughter of Ava de Ribagorza (c945-aft995) and García Fernández de Castilla (938-995) #Guillem de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Isarn de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Miró de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Ava de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Ermengarda Borrell de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-1075), son of Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-?) #Henri de Lorraine (?-1095), Count Palatine of Lorraine according to French Wikipedia, but that was another Henri; son of Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-?) #Matfrid von Egisheim (?-bef1049), son of Eberhard IV. von Egisheim (?-aft1016) #Gerhard von Egisheim (?-bef1049), married to Cuniza; son of Eberhard IV. von Egisheim (?-aft1016) #Wichmann III Billung (?-1016), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Ekbert II Billung (?-?), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Amelung Billung (?-1031), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Wautier de Florennes (?-?), son of Ermentrude de Verdun (?-?) #Alpaide de Florennes (?-?) married to Stephan van Brakel; daughter of Ermentrude de Verdun (?-?) #Goto Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?), son of Fronilde of Castile (?-1014) #Gislebert van Aalst (?-?), son of Gisele von Luxemburg (1019-aft1058) #Ramon de Pallars Sobirà (c1023-1091), son of Guillem II de Pallars Sobirà (?-1035) #Eldiondis de Pallars Sobirà (c1025-?), married to Guitart Isarn de Vallferrera; daughter of Guillem II de Pallars Sobirà (?-1035) #Lambert de Mons (?-?), son of Hedwig Capet (c969-1013) #Rudolf von Werl (?-?), son of Hermann II. von Werl (c980-1025) #Mathilde von Werl (?-?), daughter of Hermann II. von Werl (c980-1025) #Eudon de Cornouaille (?-?), son of Hoël de Cornouaille (c1027-1084) #Havoise de Cornouaille (?-?), daughter of Hoël de Cornouaille (c1027-1084) #Eustachie de Dammartin (?-aft1060), daughter of Manasses de Montdidier (c1000-1037) #Mathilda of Poland (1018-aft1035), daughter of Oda von Meißen (?-1025) #Sophie von Rheinecke (1035-1059), daughter of Otto I von Rheinecke (995-1046) #Simon de Ham (?-?), possibly the (great-)grandfather of Otto de Ham; son of Otto de Vermandois (c1000-1045) and Pavie de Ham (c990-1058) #Pierre de Vermandois (?-?), son of Otto de Vermandois (c1000-1045) and Pavie de Ham (c990-1058) #Thibaut de Valois (?-?), son of Raoul III de Vexin (c1000-1038) #Sunyer de Pallars Jussà (?-1103), son of Ramon III de Pallars Jussà (?-1047) #Ricarda de Pallars Jussà (?-?), daughter of Ramon III de Pallars Jussà (?-1047) #Liedgarde de Toulouse (?-?), daughter of Raymond de Toulouse (?-978) #Henri de Louvain (?-?), son of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Regnier II de Louvain (?-?), son of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Adele de Louvain (?-?), daughter of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Gui de Brionne (c1025-1069), son of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Aubrée de Bourgogne (1032-1122), possible daughter of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Sybille de Bourgogne (1035-c1074), possible daughter of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Foulques de Grandson (c1060-c1114), possible son of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Daughters of Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) #Gerberge de Provence (?-?), may have married Ermengol of Urgell (974-1010) but left no children; daughter Rotbold I de Provence (c957-1008) #Udalrich an der Mangfall (?-aft1048), son of Thiemo an der Mangfall (?-1010) #Gugliemo of Ivrea (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Guido dei San Marino (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Ottone dei Castellamonte (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Achella of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Amaltrude of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Adelaide of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Touta von Reichersbeuern (?-?), daughter of Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Hemma von Dießen (?-?), married to Walter I. von Ebersberg; daughter of Friedrich I. von Regensburg (1030-1075) and Irmgard an der Mangfall (?-?) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Daughter of Hungary (c1083-c1130), children unknown #Raoul de Thouars (1060-1092), (great?)-grandfather of the Lords of Mauleon #Rudolf II. von Rheinfelden (c1082-1111), children unknown #Rudolf III. von Thierstein (c1085-c1132), likely to have had children #Nuno Gutiérrez (?-bef1017), children unknown #Liutgard von Schwarzenburg (c1077-c1124), known to have had children #Ulrich von Muri (?-?), son of Albrecht II von Muri (?-1141) #Munio Románez (?-?), son of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Rodano Románez (?-?), son of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Sendina Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Juliana Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Jimena Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Ramelin de Guines (?-?), son of Eustache de Guines (c1016-bef1065) #Adèle de Guines (?-?), daughter of Eustache de Guines (c1016-bef1065) #Béatrix de Guines (?-?), daughter of Eustache de Guines (c1016-bef1065) #Fronilda of Viguera (?-?), daughter of García of Viguera (?-c1017) #Toda of Viguera (?-?), daughter of García of Viguera (?-c1017) #Conan de Penthièvre (?-1093), son of Geoffroy I de Penthièvre (?-1093) #Munio Gutiérrez (?-?), son of Gutierre Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Otto von Ballenstedt (?-?), son of Mathilde von Werl (?-?) #Loreto de Pallars Jussà (?-?), daughter of Ramon IV de Pallars Jussà (?-1098) #Sancha of Viguera (?-?), daughter of Sancho of Viguera (?-c1002) #Foulques de Beaumont (bef1060-aft1092), son of Ada de Marle (?-?) #Godschalk van Gennep (?-?), son of Adelheid van Zutphen (?-aft1059) #Guillem de Pallars Sobirà (c1056-?), son of Artau I de Pallars Sobirà (c1021-1081) #Maria de Pallars Sobirà (?-?), daughter of Artau I de Pallars Sobirà (c1021-1081) and Llucia de La Marche (c1030-c1078) #Henry of Flanders (c1035-?), son of Baldwin V of Flanders (1012-1067) #Ludolf von Werl (c1043-?), son of Bernhard II. von Werl (c1009-c1069) #Judith von Kastl (c1082-?), daughter of Berta von Schweinfurt (?-1103) #Unnamed daughter of Wladyslaw I Herman of Poland (c1044-1102), who married an unknown Polish lord #Jauccara de Nice (c1009-?), daughter of Odile de Provence (c976-c1032), who married Amic de Vence-Avignon #Rostan de Nice (c1008-?), son of Odile de Provence (c976-c1032), ancestor of the lords of Gréolières #Touta von Reichersbeuern (?-?), daughter of Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Savary de Fontenay (c1050-?), son of Savary de Fontenay (c1025-c1077) #Galéran de Meulan (?-?), son of Galéran III de Meulan (?-1068), known to have had two (grand)sons and male descendants into the 13th century who were Provost of Paris #Foulques de Meulan (?-?), son of Galéran III de Meulan (?-1068) #Duda de Meulan (?-?), daughter of Galéran III de Meulan (?-1068), married (as his second wife) to Guillaume de Moulins-la-Marche, son of Gauthier de Falaise; no known issue #Adelheid von Staufen (?-1094), daughter of Hildegard von Egisheim (c1024-c1094) #Ludwig von Staufen (?-1103), son of Hildegard von Egisheim (c1024-c1094), probably no issue #Konrad von Staufen (?-?), son of Hildegard von Egisheim (c1024-c1094), probably no issue #Walter von Staufen (?-?), son of Hildegard von Egisheim (c1024-c1094), probably no issue #Jean d'Harcourt, son of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Arnoul d'Harcourt, son of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Gervais d'Harcourt, son of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Yves d'Harcourt, son of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Renaud d'Harcourt, son of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Agnes d'Harcourt, daughter of Anquetil of Harcourt (1023-c1070) #Richlind, daughter of Hartwig II. von Amper (c1010-1069) #Tuta von Regensburg (c1098-c1145), daughter of Friedrich III. von Regensburg (c1095-1120) and Adelheid von Weimar-Istrien-Krain (c1080-1122) #Hartwich von Regensburg (c1097-c1144), son of Friedrich III. von Regensburg (c1095-1120) and Adelheid von Weimar-Istrien-Krain (c1080-1122) #Bernard d'Anduze, son of Ermengarde de Melgueil (1055-c1102) #Adele de Melgueil, daughter of Pierre I de Melgueil (1050-1085), wife of Pierre de Puy #Savaric de Chalon, son of Geoffroi I de Donzi (?-1037) #Walther II. von Chling, son of Hemma von Reichersbeuern (?-?) #Engelbert von Hofkirchen, son of Hemma von Reichersbeuern (?-?) #Thibert I de Montmorot, son of Hugues de Bourgogne (c1037-c1086) #Oliva de Béarn (?-?), daughter of Adelaide of Armagnac (c1015-c1062) #Reina de Béarn (?-?), daughter of Adelaide of Armagnac (c1015-c1062) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Laugier of Apt (c1030-c1077), children unknown #Hugh de Seton (c1060-c1107), known descendants, but no record of children #Berenguer de Pallars Jussà (?-?), son of Arnau Ramon I de Pallars Jussà (?-1111) #Daniel van Dendermonde (?-aft1128), son of Beatrijs van Aalst (c1088-c1135); Daniel was old enough to lead his uncle's army so he may well have had children #Derrien de Penthièvre (?-?), son of Éon I de Penthièvre (999-1079) #Ramon de Talarn (?-?), son of Arnau Ramon I de Pallars Jussà (?-1111) #Roger de Millau (c1045-aft1058), son of Richard II de Millau (?-bef1051) and Rixende de Narbonne (c1020-1080) #Humbert de Savoie (c1099-1131), son of Humbert II de Savoie (aft1065-1103) and Gisele de Bourgogne (1075-aft1133) #Johannes van Ranst, son of Hadwide de Rumigny (c1038-c1085) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Amadee de Coligny (c1145-1222), children unknown #Arnau de Pallars Jussà (?-bef1182), son of Arnau Mir de Pallars Jussà (?-1174) #Ekkehard II. von Schraplau (?-?), son of Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Konrad von Schraplau (?-?), son of Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Esiko II. von Schraplau (?-?), son of Esiko I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Nicolaas van Ranst, son of Nicolaas van Ranst (c1056-c1103) #Arnold van Ranst, son of Nicolaas van Ranst (c1056-c1103) #Godfried van Ranst, son of Nicolaas van Ranst (c1056-c1103) Generation 14 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 14)) #Hugues de Coligny (c1163-1205), children unknown Charlemagne's descendants Complete as far as we know *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 As complete as we can get it *Generation 6 *Generation 7 *Generation 8 *Generation 9 *Generation 10 *Generation 11 Under construction *Generation 12 *Generation 13 *Generation 14 *Generation 15 *Generation 16 *Generation 17 *Generation 18 *Generation 19 *Generation 20 *Generation 21 *Generation 22 *Generation 23 *Generation 24 *Generation 25 *Generation 26 *Generation 27 *Generation 28 *Generation 29 *Generation 30 *Generation 31 *Generation 32 *Generation 33 *Generation 34 *Generation 35 *Generation 36 *Generation 37 *Generation 38 *Generation 39 *Generation 40 *Generation 41 *Generation 42 *Generation 43 *Generation 44 *Generation 45 References See also *Descent_from_antiquity#Charlemagne_to_the_Mughals Category:Descendants of Charlemagne Category:Project Charlemagne